Can you rebuild a friendship?
by bringingfandomsback
Summary: Humanform/ Percy and Annabeth haven't been as close since she started dating Luke, but when Luke's out of town and Percy and Annabeth start to rebuild their friendship, will Luke be pushed out of the picture? Luke hates Percy, will he make Annabeth choose, and who would she chose. Will Percy finally be able to tell someone what's been happening at Home?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

He whispered something in her ear. She laughed. He grinned. She whispered back. He smiled. She leaned closer. He leaned closer.

Percy turned away. He looked down at his food and picked at it moodily. Rachel was ranting on about some teacher or other next to him but Percy just couldn't focus. What did Annabeth even see in Luke? For years she has told him that she thought he was a conceited big headed player.

'He always has his lips stuck to some girl or other'

Well now whose lips was his stuck to? At first Percy thought it wouldn't last. Things never lasted with Luke. But no, they has been dating for two months now and he hadn't appeared to have even look at anyone else. But why did Percy even care? The girl he liked was sitting right next to him. To assure himself he looked at Rachel. Her hair was a bit shorter than Annabeth's, just flowing over her shoulders. It burned, flames of red and orange curling around her head. _No, don't compare them_ he thought. Since Annabeth started dating Luke he couldn't stop thinking about her. _Because she was his best friend and he didn't want her to get hurt _Percy told himself. Green eyes met his, filled with annoyance and question.

'Perce, have you been listening to anything I've been saying?'

Percy shrugged nervously and smiled hopefully 'something about Travis?'

Rachel sighed 'whatever see you in maths

He picked up his tray, took it to the conveyor belt, and then went to his locker to pack his bag. Annabeth strolled up to her locker next to his, looking dreamily ahead with a small smile gracing her lips.

'Hey Annabeth'

_Formal_ he thought. They hadn't been close recently. Every spare second she had, she would be with …surprise surprise Luke.

'Eh what, oh hey Perce'

This was a slight comfort to him that she still called him by his nickname, not her nickname for him but the one his friends used. But her grey eyes still weren't looking fully at him, still hazed and dreamy with thoughts of Luke

''How have you been?'

'Great thanks, look I got to go but um Luke's out of town this weekend, we could hang out?'

Percy looked down , wouldn't she want to hang out with him even if Luke's in town? No cause she would be with Luke. But yet Percy didn't want to say no, he missed Annabeth.

'Yeah sure, hideaway?'

Annabeth grinned and gave him thumbs up then jogged off to Luke


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own percy jackson**

Annabeth's PoV

Annabeth made her way through the dead bracken till she could see the small cove with the old playground. It had been ages since she had been there. Here, they had called their hideaway because no one else knew about it. When they were younger and wanted to play or talk they would always go there, just the two of them. Percy wasn't there yet so she sat on one of the swings. The place had barely changed, unlike the Town they lived in which was constantly under construction, with the faded colour swings and small metal climbing set. Rust and age had eaten away at the old seesaw. Memories came flooding back from when she and Percy used to come down there and tell each other everything. But recently they hadn't been as close, would it be awkward? Without meaning too she started to softly sing the song her and Percy had always sung whilst playing there. As she heard Percy joining in the last line, she laughed loudly at his purposeful out of tune voice.

He jumped on the other swing, his eyes gleaming mischievously

'I bet I can swing higher' Percy called whilst kicking his legs up

Grinning Annabeth retorted 'It's on'

Both kicked their legs up higher and higher, lost in laughter, till they could swing no more. Percy jumped off but fell and rolled in the sand, holding his sides laughing hard. Annabeth jumped down skillfully, and went to lay down next to him, facing the ocean like they used to. Lying in silence, Annabeth felt a tear roll down her cheek. Why couldn't they do this more often? She had missed Percy. More than she had thought.

'Annabeth, are you crying?'

She hadn't turned to look at him, neither had he looked at her. How did he know she was upset just like that? Answering her unasked question Percy turned to look at her, leaning his head on his arm

'I know you better than you think, your breathing has quickened which only happens when you're upset'

She turned away from him, and whispered softly

'Why can't I be with Luke and be best friends with you?' twisting to face Percy, staring into his emotion filled green orbs waiting for his reaction.

'You know why' and she did. Luke hated Percy. When they had first started dating, he had tried to turn her against Percy. He had made her chose, Percy or Luke. When they had first started dating she was in a trance with being in love and chose him, cutting off all hang out times to spend time with Luke. But recently Luke had started to change. Luke started to become violent. Not with her, but with others. When she tried to stop him, he would apologise to her and kiss her. Two days ago he was in a bad mood and had shouted at her, scaring her. That had been a side of Luke she had never seen before. Could she tell Percy this? Before going out with Luke she told Percy everything, she still could.

'Recently Luke's been changing. Percy I'm scared of him. I think it's something to do with his mother.'

Percy grabbed my wrist protectively, his voice angry and worried 'he hasn't hurt you has he?'

'No no no, Luke would never…'

'If he ever did, you would tell me right'

Being there with Percy made Annabeth feel safe. She nodded smiling. Percy outstretched his arms for a hug and she happily accepted. She felt so warm and happy.

After 10 minutes of just lying there in there embrace, Percy started at the time, hurriedly saying Bye then running off. This made her suspicious. Was there something Percy wasn't telling her? No, he would have told her. She turned on her phone to text her mum and saw 6 missed calls from Luke…


End file.
